Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) is a known method for abating nitrogen oxides (NOx) in the exhaust produced by a diesel engine. In a typical SCR system, a reductant is delivered directly into the exhaust by a pump and a specialized injector, and mixed with the exhaust before being directed through a catalyst. The reductant breaks down in the exhaust and reacts with nitrogen oxides (NOx) at the catalyst to produce nitrogen gas (N2) and water (H2O), both of which are unregulated substances.
A supply of reductant is stored in a tank near the diesel engine in most mobile applications. The tank has a finite capacity and must be replenished periodically. In certain applications, such as in mining, construction, farming and other field applications, reductant replenishment is often carried out in the work environment of the associated machine by dispensing the reductant through an uncapped fill spout. As can be appreciated, dirt and other debris can fall into the tank when the fill spout is uncapped. This dirt and debris may present problems if it is ingested into downstream components (e.g., into the pump or the injector). Specifically, these components typically have close clearances and small orifices that can bind or become plugged by the dirt and debris.
Various solutions have been proposed to mitigate the presence of dirt and debris within a reductant tank. These solutions propose adding filtering media to a fill opening of the tank, or adding in-line filters at a location downstream of the tank and upstream of the reductant pump and injector. Although acceptable for some applications, conventional filtering media disposed at the inlet of the tank can impede rapid filling of the tank, which can decrease the associated machine's time in service. In addition, the reductant is susceptible to crystallization at high-temperatures and freezing at low-temperatures, which makes in-line filters prone to blockage.
The disclosed fluid reservoir and inlet filter are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.